Just Like Old Times/Trivia
Trivia *The level's name may be a reference to Modern Warfare, as the player controls Soap with Price, as opposed to Roach with Soap. *Before either rappelling down the cliff or after rappelling and killing the guards, the player can see cars on the other side of the mountain. If they scope in with their Intervention to look closer, they can see no one is driving them. *While rappelling down the cliff to execute the guards, one will notice that Soap has no shadows even though we have seen him in the missions Cliffhanger, Takedown, The Hornet's Nest, The Only Easy Day. . . Was Yesterday, and The Gulag. It is because Infinity Ward does not integrate body models on the playable characters. This is true in Price (while he was a 'Leftenant' back then) in the mission All Ghillied Up. *If the player looks at the start of the game in the desert and on the ridge before killing the patrol the player can see a sandstorm blowing. This means that site Hotel Bravo is probably near Kandahar in Afghanistan, as Nikolai says, "Sandstorms blowing over Kandahar, have to fly around them" on the previous mission. *In the beginning cutscene, Soap says "We've got one good UMP, they've got a thousand" to illustrate how out-gunned they are compared to Shepherd's men. Interestingly, even though he says this, neither Price nor Soap have a UMP, but a SCAR-H and Vector instead, respectively. *After Shepherd orders the rocket barrage, Price will say "Since when does Shepherd care about danger close?". A quote murmured by Dunn in Team Player, with the exception of the word "C'mon". *During the cutscene, the player can see Price and Soap's "inventory": a suppressed Intervention, a suppressed Vector, a Colt .45, flashbangs, fragmentation grenades, and a combat knife. Soap takes an Intervention and the Vector, however before abseiling down and stabbing the two guards Price will now have a SCAR on his back, the weapon was never mentioned in the cutscene and Price isn't seen picking it up. Soap and Price also have other knives, apart from the one in the cutscene. It is most likely just Soaps' inventory.Also we never see the Colt.45 being used by Soap or Price. It is possible that they are holstered. *Price says "This decryption code better be worth the price we paid", a near exact quote from Princess Leia in Return of the Jedi. *The instructions from Shadow Company HQ to "Terminate with extreme prejudice" is a reference to Captain Willard's mission in the 1979 movie Apocalypse Now. *Directly below the hill that Price and Soap slide down after killing the enemy patrol, there is a spot where the player can jump off the cliff and survive. When the player lands, a mission failure screen appears saying "Friendly fire will not be tolerated!" *When the player takes out the first group in the beginning of the level, Price sometimes says, "Dog neutralized. I count five tangos down." However, this happens only if Price kills the dog. If the player instead kills the dog before Price does, Price will say "Just like old times," referring to when he and Soap (or he and Cpt. MacMillan) worked together during the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * In the explosive-rigged (by Shadow Company) control room at the end of the level, before the player breaches the exit, a table with a map of Shepherd's areas of responsibility can be seen. On the table lie "X"s and "O"s showing that Shepherd has made plans to take power, and that this is his control center at Site Hotel Bravo. * Early on in the level, when Price talks his lips do not move. * The above mentioned could be possible if Price was using a throat mic. * Shadow Company uses the same screams and cries as the Militia and the Spetsnaz when shot or injured, most likely due to the fact that enemies share sound files. * In the beginning of the level, Price is using a Intervention sniper rifle just like Soap. Just before entering the caves, he will put it away and draw a silenced SCAR-H with a thermal sight. He will not use the Intervention again for the rest of the level, even in situations that would tactically warrant its use. *Before Price goes to kill the guard at the top of the staircase, he says "He's mine." If the player kills the guard before Price does, he will say "Never mind, then." Sometimes he won't respond if the player kills the guard quickly enough. In the level "Cliffhanger," MacTavish responds the same way. * The Little Bird that arrives (after leaving the cave near the end of the level) with Shadow Company troops can be destroyed with an AT4. The same goes for the Black Hawk. *At the beginning of the mission, the player can see civilian cars driving on the road across the canyon. Although they obviously can't see the cave system itself, the large flights of Little Birds do little to preserve the secrecy of the Site. Later on during the mission after Shadow Company acknowledges Soap's and Price's presence, they're forced to traverse the rock bridge. When moving across the bridge the player can see tanks and Humvees moving across instead of civilian vehicles. *Toward the end of the level, right before the player breaches the control room door, it is impossible to kill the Shadow Company soldier before he closes the door. *When the player is in the tunnel system and the two soldiers come through the door with the stairs and the red light, if they can kill them both, Price will say "Impressive" (this can be easily done by using a suppressed automatic weapon like the suppressed Vector). The Tactical Flashlights used on these soldier's M1014 and SPAS-12 are only seen (active) here and in the mission "Contingency". * As Price lays under the camouflage at the beginning of the level, he raises his hand to Soap to tell him to wait. He does this much like Captain MacMillan at the start of All Ghillied Up from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * Price seems to carry four weapons: a SCAR-H with a thermal scope, suppressed Intervention, an ACR with a Holographic Sight (briefly visible when on the catwalks) and an M4A1 w/M203, which he has during Endgame. However, there are several SCARs with thermal scopes in the area where the Shadow Company pops smoke grenades, and an extensive amount of ACRs scattered throughout the cave areas. * It is possible to find akimbo red dot sight TMP's in the war room. But, if the player retain this weapon until the next mission, the weapon will lose the other TMP. * It is odd that even after the air-strike on the final area, there are still red, explosive barrels that appear completely untouched, especially since shooting these barrels just once will ignite them. *It is possible to get past the troops firing at the player with MG4s without taking a Riot Shield, but it is very difficult to do. To do this, it's advised to take the Intervention and go prone next to Price. Then, the player should shoot the enemies carefully, as the player is easily to be shot and flinch. *If the player looks at the CCTV footage in the cave it is actually showing the inside of "The Gulag". *After the artillery strike, there will be Shadow Company troops wounded and on fire. Shooting or knifing them will extinguish the flames. *If the player alerts the guards at the beginning, they can run up the slope while the player can only slide down. *When Soap and Price are rappelling down the cliff, Price's shadow is visible on the ground near the guards. One will look at Price's shadow, but will not react to it. The guard below Soap however will look up and see Soap if the player takes too long to kill him. *On lower difficulty levels the game will brake the automatically upon reaching the bottom after rappelling down (meaning you can almost progress through this part of the level without doing anything). On higher difficulties the player will fly off the cliff if they do not brake. *After avoiding the first patrol in the cave and then taking out the guard the patrol passes, the player can stealthily follow the patrol to where they are headed. The patrol walks to the entrance of the cave and then stops. One soldier in the rear of the patrol will turn and spot the player, alerting the rest of the group. If the player listens to their comms, the patrol does indeed find the bodies of the guards at the cave entrance (indicated by one of them saying, "We got a man down!"). This is likely how Shadow Company knows Soap and Price are there and ambushes them in the 'steam room' later on. *For some reason, the two guards that Soap and Price knife after rappelling carry silenced weapons. The soldier that Soap knifed has a Vector Silenced ACOG Sight, the same secondary weapon that you start out with, while the other has a MP5K Suppressed Red Dot. This could be so the guards could eliminate intruders without sparking a civilian panic due to the sound of gunfire. *The two guards model appearance are always the same; the one Soap knifes wears a balaclava, while the other guard wears goggles over the balaclava eye space. *When taking out the first group of guards, Price fires his Intervention faster than is physically possible, as he doesn't cycle the bolt. *It is strange that Price and Soap did not make it their objective to find intel implicating Shepherd, such as the DSM, as one of the perpetrators of the war in order to clear their names. This is most likely because they did not know Shepherd took the DSM from Roach, or that Shepherd initiates "Directive One-One-Six Bravo", not giving them time to look for intel. *The ACRs that have Silencers, Red Dot Sights, and Heartbeat Sensors on a rack in the 'steam room' that Shadow Company breaches have a unique black paint job and a max ammo of 1260. *When the player first sees the ACRs in the steam room they have normal gray finish, but when the player picks them up they have black finish on. *The ACRs mentioned above could be a reference to the first weapon Roach ever uses in the game, during "Cliffhanger". *The guard which Price tells the player not to engage when they first enter the cave seems to be smoking and blowing smoke through his balaclava. *The player can shoot the TV before the guard walks up to it and he will not notice it. *If the player alerts this guard and runs out of the cave, Price will yell "Soap, where are you? Get back here!". Soon after, the player will receive the mission failure screen "You abandoned Captain Price!" *In the cave among the other Shadow Company soldiers there are two men playing chess. Also, if the player keeps watching, one of the men will whack the other man's head to get his attention. *There is a error in this level if the player is attacked by the dog in the first Shadow Company patrol. When Soap breaks its neck, the "Ranger" character model is used. *There is a hint in this mission that Shepherd will be killed with a knife. At the intro, during Price's speech, when he says "We. Will. Kill Him.", the Combat Knife shows up. *At the beginning of the level, if the player alerts the guards below the cliff before you go down and kill them all, Price will say "Soap, these aren't your average muppets," suggesting that Shadow Company is better armed and more aggressive then other enemy factions. This may also refer to F.N.G, why Price refers to Soap as a 'muppet'. *If the player looks at Price's Intervention just before they snipe the patrols, they can see there doesn't seem to be a magazine in the weapon. *Sometimes, if the player falls off the cliff before hooking up, a message will appear with the players death, saying "KILL_DEATHQUOTE_QUOTE". *Even if the player goes ahead of Price before the explosion, the debris will still fall on them and Price will still pull them even if most or all of the debris fell on him. *If the player throws a grenade at the Shadow Company patrol at the beginning of the level the explosion will turn out pixelated. *Ironically, the knife Soap uses to kill the guard before entering the cave was a throwing knife, yet the knife he threw at Shepherd was a regular combat knife. *In the beginning of the mission, if you look at the highway in the background with the Intervention's sniper scope, you can see civilian vehicles passing, and sometimes military vehicles. Shooting the highway with the Intervention causes the bullet to go through it, meaning that the civilian cars cannot be destroyed. *Just as you grab a Riot Shield the multiplayer Spetsnaz announcing theme will play. *While you are sliding after the first patrol has been eliminated, if you look at Price until the end of the slope, he will stay with his Intervention, and after Soap has prepared to rappel down and looks at him, the Captain will already have a SCAR-H on his back, suggesting that he picked it up. But, if the Player looks somewhere else while sliding down, Price will already have his SCAR-H after the two have headed for the second patrol, but it is actually impossible that he picked it up, as there weren't any corpses on the slope. Price isn't seen carrying it on his back either. **Also, after the duo has survived the "Target Package Romeo", Price will have an M4A1 Grenadier, which is strange as Shadow Company use ACRs and SCAR-Hs. *For some reason, Price can fire the Intervention in quick succession like he does with the M14 EBR. *The Vector you start with as your secondary has a unique black finish. *When the player has to breach the door to access the explosive rigged room, he/she can throw a fragmentation grenade at the door and breach simultaneously, the enemies become alerted and the player is unaffected by its explosion. The grenade will stick to the door. *Right before the cave explodes, one can look to a table next to the computer Price is operating. There are over 50 soda cans on the table. *The level doesn't give you a Colt 45.,even it is showed on the inventory. *When you're rappelling down the cliff and your setting are on minimal graphic setting, look towards Price and you may notice that he's not suspended by any rope. (Confirmed on PC, unknown on Xbox 360 and PS3) *Strangely enough, the M14/M21 EBR is the TF141's primary sniper rifle but here, Soap and Price use Interventions. *Using mods or hacks allow players to use a mounted M249 SAW in this level. Category:Trivia